


Ливия Ллевеллин - "Приведите на работу дочерей"

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL-translations [5]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Gen, Livia Llewellyn, Take Your Daughters to Work, The Book of Cthulhu, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, неграфичное жертвоприношение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Завод обрушивается на город подобно шторму. С каждым годом он поглощает разрушенные дома, улицу за улицей. Если нельзя поднять старый город, они сами вырастят его из глубины, часть за частью, а завод отстроит его заново.





	Ливия Ллевеллин - "Приведите на работу дочерей"

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была выложена на ФБ-2017 за команду Лавкрафта. Перевод рассказа Ливии Ллевеллин "Take Your Daughters to Work" из второй "Книги Ктулху".  
> ***
> 
> Переводчик никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах.
> 
> ***  
> Translation of "Take Your Daughters to Work" by Livia Llewellyn from "The Book of Cthulhu 2".  
> I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

Сэйди приглаживает длинные каштановые волосы, а потом застегивает на шее ожерелье. Смотрит на себя в зеркало. Сегодня отец берёт её с собой на работу, поэтому выглядеть нужно безупречно. Будут и другие девушки — те, кого отцы тоже взяли на работу. Однако её отец управляет предприятием, потому она должна служить примером. Кто бы ни посмотрел, не должен был отыскать изъяна — иначе она опозорит отца.  
  
Из тёмной хозяйской спальни доносится плач. Сэйди поправляет тяжёлое золото на шее — ожерелье утром принесла мать. Оно хранилось в семье по меньшей мере тысячу лет. Она наклоняется ближе к зеркалу и улыбается.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — говорит она своему отражению. — Ты справишься.  
  
На станции шумно от болтовни тысячи взволнованных девушек. Сэйди идёт медленно, высоко держа голову. Отец что-то чертит пальцами в воздухе, пока они поднимаются по железным ступеням в личное купе, в остальные втискиваются другие отцы со старшими дочерьми. Под ногами стучит локомотив. Покачнулось, дёрнуло — и вот уже город расступается перед въезжающим поездом.   
  
Сэйди усаживается на жёсткое волосяное сиденье, смотрит, как проплывают мимо насыпи крыши. Молодые люди в коричневых ливреях разливают в фарфоровые чашки чай, и Сэйди вспоминает, что нужно оттопырить мизинец — чтобы вести себя как леди. Чай цветом похож на небо: чуть желтоватое, с дымчато-серыми завитками. Такого же цвета, как перепонки между пальцами у лакеев, как их молочно-белые глаза без век.  
  
— А мы увидим океан за цехами? Ты обещал.  
  
Отец улыбается.  
  
— И правда. Ты увидишь все воды на свете.  
  
Сэйди пьёт чай, нервозно трогает шею. А снаружи надвигается горизонт — целый лес огромных дымовых труб, выбрасывающих огонь и облака дыма под обгорелым оранжевым солнцем. Мужчины в ливреях кланяются и покачиваются, с их губ мокрыми пузырями срываются незнакомые слова. Огонь их тревожит. Сэйди понимает. Ей тоже тревожно.  
  
Когда они проезжают границы завода, отец ведёт её в обзорное купе. Сэйди с удивлением смотрит на вздымающиеся вокруг стены из почерневшего кирпича, на путаницу стальных труб, ведущих к котлам, которые больше её дома. В воздухе невесомыми рубинами порхают алые искры. Завод — это единственный океан, который ей доводилось видеть, он обрушивается на город подобно шторму. С каждым годом он поглощает разрушенные дома, улицу за улицей. Как объяснил отец, таков мир — каким Он его видит. Если нельзя поднять старый город, они сами вырастят его из глубины, часть за частью, а завод отстроит его заново. Сэйди вытягивает шею, разглядывает толстые колонны, заслоняющие небо — она видит их отреставрированную поверхность, но стены расплываются, тянутся в иные измерения и тянут с собой её душу. Сэйди с трудом давит тошноту.  
  
— Помнишь, что я тебе говорил, Сэйди? — Она чувствует лёгкое прикосновение отца и отворачивается.  
  
— Нельзя прямо смотреть на границы, — вспоминает Сэйди, и отец коротко сжимает её плечо.  
  
— Вот умница, — он поправляет ожерелье, возвращает на место переплетённых гидр. С каждой стороны свисает по маленькому кольцу — они похожи на разинутые в удивлении рты. Он осторожно поддевает их пальцами.   
  
— Именно ради тебя я так тяжело работал. Ты — наше будущее. Я знаю, что буду гордиться тобой.  
  
В душе поднимается какое-то незнакомое чувство, от него перехватывает дыхание. Кожа под металлом покрывается испариной и зудит.  
  
— Я знаю, — отвечает она. — Знаю.  
  
В самом сердце завода Сэйди пожимает чешуйчатые руки множества высокопоставленных людей. Впереди так и снуют секретари, оставляя после себя влажный шлейф, который тут же истаивает в знойном воздухе. Ей дарят раковины и милые исторические миниатюры на тему основания завода, обёрнутые в первоклассную кожу. Обедает Сэйди во внутреннем дворе, в окружении шлаковых пирамид, за коралловым столом, сервированным специально для дочерей. К коже липнут мелкие частички металла, оседают в пищу. Иногда Сэйди откладывает вилку и хватает ртом воздух. Это просто нервы, говорит она себе и усилием заставляет лёгкие сделать вдох.  
  
На исходе дня, вниз, по шахтам длиной в добрую милю, их мчат маленькие вагончики — в залу, отделанную бледным камнем и перламутровыми раковинами, где сухой воздух уступает место густой влажности океана. Сэйди облизывает губы, оттягивает тяжёлое золото на шее. Отец берёт её за руку, и они пересекают комнату, и когда подходят к двустворчатым дверям в противоположной стене, ей кажется, что они шли целую вечность. За спиной нерешительно толпятся вице-президенты и менеджеры предприятия, за которых цепляются их взволнованные дочери.  
  
— Открой двери, Сэйди.  
  
Сэйди вытирает вспотевшие ладони и толкает створки. На толпу обрушивается солёный ветер и рёв прибоя, все выходят на балкон. Вниз, к бесконечному морю, спускаются неровные дюны, из чёрного песка тут и там торчат черепа. Всё, как обещал отец — и даже больше.  
  
— Можно спуститься? — Лёгкие расправляются, трещит китовый ус в корсете.  
  
— Иди первой, — отец указывает на широкие тропы, вытоптанные в крупном песке. Сэйди сбегает по ступеням на дюны, а следом, будто подхваченные ветром цветы, слетают остальные девушки. Над головой из стен завода торчат трубы, в которые мог бы поместиться целый поезд, они уходят прямо в стального цвета волны. Когда Сэйди добирается до пляжа, включаются заводские гудки — и от их пробирающего насквозь рёва вода отступает. Сэйди останавливается и оборачивается. Вдоль всего извилистого побережья из ниш завода вырываются зелёные огни — сигнальный свет, указывающий путь.  
  
Люди расходятся по пляжу, ведут дочерей к кромке прибоя. Впереди из обмелевших волн поднимаются тёмные силуэты — скользкие от пены, мощенные камнем дороги, низкие, прилепившиеся друг к другу точно грибы, дома, а за ними... Кромка песка обрывается прямо в разлом. Сэйди замечает, что из глубины торчат пучки дымовых труб, свободный от давления вод, в воздухе вьётся биолюминесцентный дым. А потом начинается осторожное шевеление: из раскрытых дверей показываются плавники и перепончатые ноги. Это остальные рабочие завода пришли поприветствовать гостей. Сэйди замечает мужчину в ливрее, которого видела в поезде, и у неё на миг замирает сердце.  
  
Некоторые девушки плачут — отцы вытягивают из песка цепи и пристёгивают их к кольцам на золотых ожерельях в виде переплетённых гидр. Цепи тянутся вдоль древних дорог, за границу разлома, прямо в город на дне. Когда отец протягивает руку со свисающими из ладони звеньями чёрного металла, Сэйди чуть вздрагивает. Кожа под ожерельем натягивается, недоразвитые жабры раскрываются навстречу влаге, смутно вспоминая, что нужно делать.  
  
— Я всегда любил тебя. Помни об этом до самого конца, — отец смотрит на неё и щупальца в бороде свиваются в сотню нежных улыбок.  
  
— Конечно, — Сэйди кладёт ладонь поверх его руки. В угасающем свете сквозь плоть серебристо сияют кости — ясно и чисто. — Когда мои кости пополнят город, ты увидишь. Мы никогда не расстанемся. Для меня честь внести свой вклад.  
  
— Ты мой величайший дар, моя величайшая жертва, — отец целует её в лоб, на кожу капают слёзы. Сэйди ощущает, как сквозь кольца скользят звенья, когда он осторожно пристёгивает её. Где-то там, в разломе, другой конец цепи держат сильные щупальца. Сэйди просит у Матери, чтобы тот, кто примет её, оказался огромным и страшным. В конце концов, отец управляет заводом, а она — дочь своего отца. Она будет служить примером — до того самого дня, пока не вытянут из брачной могилы её опутанные цепями и облепленные икрой кости.  
  
— Наш труд обновляет мир, — произносит отец. — Наши дочери обновляют нашу жизнь. Во имя Его мы собрали их. Во имя Его мы привели на работу своих дочерей.  
  
Сэйди всходит на скользкие камни и рабочие металлургического завода Нового И’хантлеи, все поголовно, уводят дочерей в наступающие волны.


End file.
